


What's His Name | Larry Stylinson

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Bottom Harry, Cute, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is a Tease, LGBT, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis-centric, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Starbucks, Top Louis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis works in starbucks, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis works at Starbucks and Harry gives him a fake name every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's His Name | Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> This will be on my Wattpad and Tumblr account.  
> Wattpad: 1D_HarryStyles_1D (Bromance One Shots - 1D/5SOS)  
> Tumblr: ive-been-shot-in-the-feels

"Alessandro!" Louis called out, sliding the warm coffee across the counter.

He glanced up at the clock, sighing when noticing that it had only been five minutes since he last looked. Working at Starbucks was not Louis' ideal job. It didn't help boost his masculinity any and he didn't even like coffee to begin with. The only reason that he had signed on for it was because he needed money and they were the only place that called him back out of all the jobs that he had applied for. That was five months ago and he's still stuck working there because nobody will respond to him.

It wasn't all bad. He made a few friends with his co-workers that were pretty cool and he got to work with them quite a bit, so it wasn't torturous. The only thing that sucked was the fact that he had to deal with snobby jerks for customers and he knew a lot of people that came in there, a lot of which were girls that he had always hit on. Now that he worked in a Starbucks and was a part-time manager, they thought that he was gay and he was stuck in the friendzone - or what he referred to as the gay-zone.

The front door chimed and he looked through the door. It was a certain long, curly haired boy with green eyes that came in nearly every day. Louis always waited on him. For some reason, the kid brought light to his boring, coffee-filled day.

"Fancy seeing you here. You're about seven minutes later than usual. I was starting to think that you weren't coming in today," Louis smirked at him.

"And screw up my ritual? There's no fucking way I'd do that," the slow talker smirked.

"The usual?" Lou asked, earning a smile and nod from the boy.

Louis totaled him up and asked for his money before he started making the grande Chai Creme Frappuccino. It was somewhat funny that Louis had his drink memorized just the way the boy liked it. He always had to have whip cream on top with a good amount of cinnamon, but not too much. And to garnish it, Louis always put a buzz ball on top of the whip cream. At first, he did it as a joke and wanted to get the boy riled up on caffeine, but it backfired since the guy seemed to like it.

"Make it out to...Bowie," he smirked.

"Yesterday it was Raconteur, which I still am clueless as to what it means, and now it's Bowie? I'm going to guess it's in memoriam of David Bowie?" Louis guessed.

"You got one right. Very good," he said with a smile.

The two boys had a thing going and it honestly annoyed Louis to death. Every day that "Bowie" came in, he would always tell Louis to write a different name on the cup. The thing was that the names were random words that Louis believed half were from other languages. They never made sense and he would always guess as to what they meant, but was always wrong. Except for today, but that was kind of a gimme.

But it was also frustrating because Louis never learned the boy's name. Every time he would ask him, he would tell him whatever name was on the cup. He intrigued Louis by some of the shit he came up with. He just seemed like a mystery and Louis wanted to solve it.

"Hey, Bowie. Soups on," Louis called out to him, causing a few heads to turn because of the obvious name.

"Thank you, Louis," he said, grabbing the drink to take a swig of it. "Are you busy tonight at all? There's a party that I'm invited to and I thought you would be the perfect person to take along as a plus one."

Louis was somewhat shocked at the invitation, but didn't want to deny it. "That would be fine. I'm always down for a good party. What time does it start?"

"Eight o'clock, but we don't have to be there right then. What time do you get off?" Bowie wondered.

"I'm off at seven-thirty. I have a change of clothes with me, so if you want to just meet me here," Louis suggested.

"Perfect. I'll see you in a few hours then, Louis," Bowie smirked, taking his drink and exiting the cafe.

Louis watched as Bowie walked out the door, excited that he would get to see him again that day. He quit paying attention to the world around him as he watched him get into his old white Mercedes-Benz, mesmerized by him.

"You're whipped," Louis' coworker, Anders, said.

"What? Why would I be whipped over someone I don't know? And besides, I'm not gay," Louis retorted.

Anders just snickered. "You may not be gay, but you definitely like that guy."

—-

Seven-twenty rolled around and the vintage Mercedes pulled up in front of the cafe. They were still open, so Louis acted like he was too busy doing something to notice Bowie come in. Anders gave Louis a look that said 'you're pathetic', but Louis just rolled his eyes as he continued to wash out one of the coffee pots.

"Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you?" the new barista Rayne asked.

"I was wondering if Louis was still working," Bowie requested.

Rayne didn't say anything and went to the back to where Anders and Louis were. She looked at Louis with her permanent awkward and confused expression. "There's some guy that's looking for you."

Louis nodded, setting down the coffee pot as he went to the front to where Bowie was admiring the picked over pastries. He noticed Louis looking at him and stood up with a wide smile on his face.

"You're early," Louis smirked. "Excited to see me?"

"Would rather be fashionably early than fashionably late," he smiled. There was something about Bowie that made Louis' heart skip a beat. "Are you ready to go?"

Louis turned to Anders, the boss for the night. "Anders, can I -"

"Go," Anders chuckled, waving the two off.

Louis turned back to Bowie and smiled. "I'll change into my clothes quick and then we can be on our way."

It didn't take Louis more than fifteen minutes to get changed into his party outfit. For once, he made sure he looked extra irresistible. He didn't normally try too hard for parties, but this one, he wanted to and he didn't know why. When he left the restrooms, he saw Bowie sitting at one of the tables, scrolling through his phone. He wondered what the boy could be looking at, what he was into.

"I'm ready to go."

—-

"That was lame. I can't believe you took me to something as pathetic as that," Bowie laughed.

"And yet you're still tipsy!" Louis joked.

The two stumbled along the path that led through the backwoods of the house. The party had turned out to be like a lame high school party - actually, it was. Even if Louis and Bowie had gotten a bit tipsy, neither had that much fun. The only thing fun about it was being with one another. That's what led them to be walking through the woods in the middle of the night.

"Look at that boulder! Let's sit and admire that boulder with our arses," Bowie slurred, pointing to a flat topped rock.

The two collapsed down to the ground, leaning against the rock. Neither talked for a few minutes as they stared up through the tree branches and at the clear starry sky. It was a quiet and beautiful night out, the only sounds coming from Louis and Bowie's breathing.

"We've been together for hours now and you still haven't told me your real name," Louis blurted out, wrecking the silence.

"Would a name really matter? It doesn't define a person," Bowie answered.

"You get deep when you're drunk," Lou laughed. "And it doesn't define a person, but it does help me figure you out."

"What's there to figure out?" he wondered.

"You. Everything about you."

"I'm a mystery, Louis. I don't even know everything," he continued and then turned his head to Louis.

"I think I know something," Louis said, smirking.

Before Bowie could ask him what, the two boys' lips were meeting. Louis felt Bowie begin to kiss back, taking the awkwardness out of Louis and replacing it with confidence. The kiss sent chills up and down both Louis and Bowie's spines and both boys were on Cloud Nine. Neither thought that they would get to this point. It was also now clear to Louis why he was so intrigued by the boy.

The two broke apart, looking into each other's dilated eyes, not saying a word. They kept their faces a few centimeters apart, the only sounds was their hearts beating and their slightly heavy breathing.

"You know, you never told me your name," Louis repeated, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Harry. My name's Harry."

\----


End file.
